


Lollipop

by Scandalmuss



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Seriously you're gonna get cavities, fluff for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandalmuss/pseuds/Scandalmuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taron had once read that Colin gave the nickname of "Lollipop" to a former co-star. Without admitting to any jealously, he was starting to wonder where his nickname was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's a one shot that went on MUCH longer than I thought it was going to. I'm so weak for this ship. 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely Elletromil for the prompt and a VERY happy belated birthday, to the one and only Lena 221B!

Before he’d become mates with Colin Firth, Taron had done some embarrassingly extensive reading about the man. Previous co-stars painted Colin like he was an absolutely genuine and wonderful human being and Taron quickly learned that words like, charming, talented, kind and loving could also be added to that list.

Never in his life did he think he'd get on so well with an actual idol of his. He also never gave much thought to the low key crush he'd had on the older man. Until Colin had made it abundantly clear that Taron's feelings weren't unfounded.

Then began a rather heated love affair during the filming of Kingsman, which sadly had to cool off once they finished filming and they had to separate; Taron to do Legend and Colin to do Genius.

Sure, they texted and spoke a fair amount, but nothing compared to being in each other’s arms. Although, Taron was very happy on the rare occasion where Colin was open to skype sex.

After a surprisingly romantic skype session, Colin had admitted to getting Taron a christmas gift. Taron grinned and moved his laptop away from the foot of the bed to rest it on top of the other pillow, “You got me a present? Can I get a hint?”

Colin rolled his eyes and positioned his tablet in the same way Taron had, “That defeats the purpose of a gift, darling,” he sighed, grabbing his glasses off the bedside table.

Taron stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at his screen, “Is it something I can wear?”

“You’re not getting a hint, Tan. That’s not happening.”

“What if I use that _other_ gift you got me?” Taron winked, “I mean, it’s not quite as _big_ as you but I know how much you like to see me use it,” he bit his lip coquettishly. Colin’s unimpressed look and consequently pursed lips, made Taron laugh heartily. Once he’d finally stopped laughing, he’d let his eyes drift over Colin’s absurdly handsome face. His cheeks were still a bit pink after all the exertion from their skype session and an errant curl fell over his forehead, making Taron desperately want to brush it away.

“You’re looking at the bloody curl, aren’t you?”

Taron laughed, “Awww but Col, it’s just so cute! I wanna brush it away all romantic like.”

“Oh bugger off!” Colin huffed, trying to look displeased but failing miserably.

Taron felt warm all over as he watched Colin get more comfortable. Even without the other man in the same room, he still felt close to Colin. But it wasn’t always enough. He sighed dreamily, “I miss you, Col,”

“Darling,” Colin said lightly, “Don’t worry, it’s nearly Christmas and then we get to spend New Year’s together, right?”

“Yeah...it just seems so far away, you know?” He pulled up the duvet cover and snuggled underneath, “I miss being near you.”

“Oh Tan…” Colin whispered adoringly as he gently held the side of his tablet.

A contented silence settled upon their conversation and they just stared at each other. As much as Taron liked being called “Tan” by Colin, he’d always wondered why he didn’t have a fun little nickname that no one else knew about, like the way couples have silly nicknames for each other.

“What are you thinking about?” Colin grinned, “You’ve got your daydream face on right now,”

Taron felt his cheeks heat up, “Piss off,” he muttered jokingly. He sighed deeply and rolled his eyes at Colin before continuing. “I’m just thinking about nicknames, that’s all.”

Colin suddenly looked concerned, “Do you not like me calling you ‘Tan’?”

“That’s not it, sorry, I wasn’t clear, I just- _fuck_ , this is going to sound so dumb now,” he groaned, dragging his hand over his face.

Colin laughed, “I highly doubt that. Come on, give me a chance,” he grinned.

“Fuck, okay, but no laughing at me,” he cautioned, looking sternly at Colin.

“Scouts honour, love,” Colin held up his fingers as a promise.

Taron took a deep breath, “Okay, so before we met, I’d- _oh god_ \- read a whole bunch of interviews about you, and like, there was this one from when you’d done A Single Man and- _oh my god,_ ” he grimaced and groaned, “Right, so Nick Hoult said you’d nicknamed him “lollipop” and he’d nicknamed you “Jellybean” and I was just wonderingwhyyouhaven’tgivenmeanicknameyet,” he finished breathlessly, refusing to look at his screen. When he finally opened an eye, he was met with a seriously confused Colin.

Colin squinted at the screen, “Do you...want one?”

Taron rolled his eyes again, “Fuck- no, I just, I just meant that I wondered if that was gonna be something you were thinking of doing, that’s all.” Christ, he felt embarrassed.

The silence on Colin’s end was deafening. The older man chewed on his lip as he appeared to think about Taron’s words. He exhaled and looked at Taron, “Our relationship is completely different than the friendship I had with Nick. If anything, it was a joke between us. I haven’t given you a silly nickname because I’m quite serious about you, Taron. I didn’t think you’d want something like that.”

Just like that, Taron’s heart melted in his chest, “Oh my god, Colin,” he positively beamed at the man.

Colin looked unsure but he smiled back, “I’m certain I could come up with one if you wanted me to.” He settled on his back and tapped his index finger against his chin, “What were those sweets you bought in bulk once we’d stopped filming?”

Taron stared at the screen incredulously, “Maltesers? Or the chocolate buttons?”

Snapping his fingers, Colin exclaimed, “Maltesers!” rather loudly. “How would you like that as a nickname?” He turned back towards the screen, “I think you’d have earned it, being the tease that you are,” he smiled, “Yes, I like that. My little Mal _tease_ r,” his smile turned into a shit-eating grin.

Unimpressed, Taron squinted at the screen, “Your little Malteaser? Really, Colin?”

“Do you _not_ like it?!” Colin looked faux-scandalized as he clutched his chest dramatically. “If I’m not mistaken, _my little Malteaser_ , isn’t my name in your phone _still_ “Colly Wobbles”? Even though we have discussed that hideous nickname _at length_?” he finished critically.

“Oh, give over! You secretly love it.” Taron laughed.

Colin scoffed, “I not so secretly hate it and you know it, you minx,” he deadpanned.

“So then what would you like your nickname to be?” Taron teased.

“Honestly, as long as it’s not “Colly Wobbles”, I think I’ll love it.”

Taron cast his eyes about his hotel room in an over the top fashion, “Let me think,” he copied Colin’s finger taps against his chin. He gasped and looked back at the screen excitedly, “Oh my god, I’ve got it. How did I not come up with this sooner?!”

Colin looked genuinely concerned, “Christ, should I be worried?”

Taron bit his lip and shook his head, “Did I ever tell you what cake I always asked for on my birthday each year as a kid?”

The older man thought about it and shrugged, “No?”

“Have you ever seen those caterpillar cakes at Marks & Spencer?”

“Oh! The ones with the chocolate face? Yes, I’ve seen them, can’t say I’ve ever eaten one before though.”

Taron’s glee threatened to make him laugh throughout the rest of their conversation, “Did you know that caterpillar had a name?”

“The cake had a name?” Colin looked at him skeptically

“That cake is named [“ _Colin_ _the Caterpillar_ ”](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colin_the_Caterpillar),” he giggled.

“Oh, piss off, it is,” Colin groaned.

“Uh huh,” Taron sang happily, “So forever more, you are my lovely Caterpillar.”

Colin chuckled and shook his head, “I must really love you,” he smiled delightedly, “I will happily accept “Caterpillar” as my new nickname and the genuinely awful “Colly Wobbles” gets retired, correct?”

Taron grabbed his phone from the bedside table, “Yep, I’m going to change it right now.” He swiped across the screen and set about replacing Colin’s old nickname with his new one. When he’d finished, he turned his phone to show Colin the change.

The older man squinted at the screen and smiled broadly upon seeing the new name, “Thank you, darling. That has made me quite happy.”

Taron tucked the phone under his pillow and positioned himself on his side, hugging the duvet up to his chin, “So now that I’ve granted you what is quite possibly your greatest wish, how’s about you tell me what my present is?” He laughed as Colin groaned and abruptly ended the skype call.

 

**Weeks Later….**

 

Taron glanced down at the medium-sized box in his hands, it took him all of a second to realize that in the box had to be his gift from Colin. It had been sent via post and looked incredibly unassuming. He quickly opened it up, to find a smaller box, wrapped in delightfully tacky christmas paper. A small tag on the box read: For you, my Sweet, which made Taron all but melt in his slippers. He shook the box slightly and made a face at the sound. It was like a box of rocks. Eager to find out, he opened it, only to be tempted to drop it in incredulity. The box was filled with Maltesers. He immediately took out his phone and snapped a picture of the box and sent it to Colin with “Oh you rotten bastard” as a caption.

Colin must’ve been waiting for Taron’s text and a quick reply of, “Have you actually looked in the box?” followed.

Taron glared at his phone and then put the box of candy on his counter. He took a small palmful of the Maltesers and set them in a dish. Suddenly, he saw the beginnings of a white ceramic mug. He quickly maneuvered the rest of the Maltesers into the dish and took out the mug, “Oh, you must be joking,” he deadpanned.

He rang Colin instantly, and didn’t even wait for Colin to say anything. “Keep Calm and Love Colin Firth” ?” he asked wryly.

“I was assured by many people that it was a great gift for you!”

“You are entirely ridiculous, you do know that, right?” Taron uttered playfully.

“So you _do_ love it!” Colin exclaimed triumphantly, “Why don’t you send me a picture of you drinking out of it?”

 

 

“Oh my handsome, Malteaser!”

 

**One Week Later….**

 

Taron successfully convinced Colin to put on one of the party hats he’d picked up from the pound shop a few days earlier, “Oh, don’t you look handsome?”

Colin snapped the elastic around his chin, “Oh yes, I’m a big fan of sectioning off bits of my old-man neck with a thin elastic.”

“It’s the height of sophistication, love,” Taron grinned as he leaned up to peck Colin’s lips. “Do you fancy a drink?”

“I’d love one.” Colin wrapped an arm around Taron’s waist and leaned in to kiss his neck. He hummed happily when Taron tilted his head so he could have better access to the boy’s gorgeous throat.

“Why don’t I open a bottle of bubbly and you go grab some glasses I have sitting in the fridge?”

“You want me to stop?” Colin teased, breathing deeply and placing a kiss behind Taron’s ear.

“Maybe your Christmas present is in the fridge…”

Colin’s eyes brightened as he quickly abandoned a laughing Taron in the living room to seek out the kitchen. Taron waited for the sound of the fridge opening, ready for Colin’s reaction.

“That is _not_ what I think it is, is it?” came Colin’s concerned voice from the kitchen.

“Well, we needed dessert, my Caterpillar!” he called out, “It’s a party!” Taron walked into the kitchen and joined Colin in front of the fridge, “Besides, that caterpillar cake is only half of your gift.” He nodded to the mug he’d received from Colin a week prior and the one next to it.

Colin picked up both mugs and looked at the blue one, “Keep Calm and Love Taron Egerton”?” he smiled widely, and pulled Taron into a side hug. “I can’t imagine a more perfect gift.”

“Anything for you, my Caterpillar.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had no intention of bringing up the mugs into this short fic, but it totally got away from me and I have zero regrets. I obviously messed around with the timeline a bit too.
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr as Scandalmuss!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
